San Valentin
by Letsea
Summary: Noche del 14 de febrero, el Instituto duerme, menos cierto nefilim que no puede conciliar el sueño. Alguien entra, ¿será la persona que tanto espera?


¡Hola! Os traigo un nuevo fic de Malec y esta vez el tema es *redoble de tambores* SAN VAL.. EL DÍA DEL AMOR. Sí, ya sé que ese día ya ha pasado, que fue el 14 de febrero y estamos a 19, pero eh, a una persona se le ama todos los días ¿no? Así que, qué importa. Además, más vale tarde que nunca. A lo que iba, este fic se lo dedico a DontLikeManicMondays, porque le prometí que le escribiría uno :3 y también se lo dedico a mi parabatai KurenaiNoAngel porque la quiero mucho y porque bueno, todos mis fics se los dedico, aunque ella no lo sabe ;)

Disclaimer: El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, y Alec Lightwood no me pertenecen, son personajes del libro Cazadores de Sombras y pertenecen a Cassandra Clare 3

ATTENCION: Contiene spoilers de CoLS

* * *

Giró sobre sí mismo por novena vez en menos de un cuarto de hora, desde aquel día, hacía unos meses, le costaba conciliar el sueño por las noches. Y esa noche era aun peor. Era 14 de febrero, una fecha especial para los mundanos pues se trataba del día del amor y la amistad, según le había comentado su hermana. Nunca le habían interesado esas cosas, pero eso no le impedía que recordara a Magnus, su brujo, aunque desde entonces no podía denominarlo así. Volvió a girar, intentando dejar sus pensamientos sobre el brujo a un lado, aunque sabía que era imposible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos protagonizados por ellos dos, donde se besaban, donde estaban en la cama y Magnus le dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Dio media vuelta de nuevo, no debía recordar; eso solo sería más doloroso. Pero… ¿qué importaba si dejaba a su imaginación volar? De esa forma podía sentir que volvía a estar entre los brazos de Magnus, aunque fuera falso, podría otorgarle un momento de felicidad.

Así pues, cerró los ojos de nuevo y el frío de la cama se transformó en la calidez del torso del brujo y las sábanas que le arropaban se convirtieron en sus firmes brazos. Se acurrucó entre ellas como si del hijo de Lilith se tratase y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Pronunció su nombre en un suspiro y se mantuvo así durante unos instantes, hasta que notó la presencia de alguien en su habitación. Se incorporó de inmediato y miró a su alrededor, la oscuridad no le permitía ver al intruso, pero si distinguió una figura entre las sombras, demasiado alta para ser Jace. Su corazón latía con fuerza. No podía ser él.

–¿M-Magnus? –su voz estaba marcada por el miedo y la esperanza. Esperanza de que el brujo estuviera ahí de verdad, miedo por que fuera una ilusión que se desvanecería de un momento a otro. –¿Eres tú?

Sintió que esa persona tomó asiento a su lado, cerca de él. Le empezó a acariciar el pelo y no necesitó nada más para reconocerle. Era él. Magnus. Estaba ahí. Su corazón se aceleró ante el contacto y suspiró.

–Te traje chocolate –dejó una cajita en la mesilla de noche. –Feliz San Valentín Alexander.

–Déjame verte.

Ese era su único deseo en esos instantes después de tanto tiempo: volver a verle, volver a perderse en esos ojos de gato. Vio cómo Magnus movía la cabeza a ambos lados, negándose. Se lo pidió de nuevo. Necesitaba verle, ahora que por fin compartían el mismo espacio, tenía que verle. El brujo dejó escapar un suspiro y, con un chasquido, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla. Alec se quedó impresionado al verle. Su pelo usualmente revuelto y lleno de purpurina y de colores caía lacio y monocromo, su llamativa ropa había sido sustituida por colores oscuros, y bajo sus ojos había unas pronunciadas ojeras, incluso sus ojos parecían haber perdido su brillo. El cazador de sombras extendió su mano pero se detuvo antes de tocar su rostro. Magnus se inclinó hacia él, apoyando la mejilla en su mano. Alec, tomándose este gesto como un permiso, comenzó a acariciarle.

–Magnus… –empezó, aunque no estaba seguro de qué quería decir.

–Te he echado de menos.

Alec no podía decir nada, quizá debería aprovechar ese momento para aclarar los malentendidos, pero no podía, ¿y si volvían a discutir? Entonces le perdería para siempre. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, pensando, hasta que finalmente habló.

–Duerme conmigo.

Magnus le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, en los cuales Alec le sostuvo la mirada, y se metió entre sus sábanas. El cazador de sombras se acurrucó contra su pecho y comenzó a trazar círculos en él. El brujo tenía una mano apoyada en su cintura y con la otra le acariciaba el pelo. Alec cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía. Había echado tanto de menos su calor, su olor a sándalo, su piel, sus caricias… Sin duda, la realidad era mucho mejor que sus recuerdos.

Los rayos de sol incidieron a través de las ventanas, iluminando la habitación y despertándole. Se ocultó bajo las sábanas y buscó el cuerpo del brujo, pero no estaba. Se levantó y le buscó por la habitación, ¿había sido un sueño? No, no pudo haber sido un sueño, Magnus había estado ahí, abrazándole hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Había sido demasiado real. Su subconsciente no podía ser tan cruel como para provocarle un sueño así, ¿verdad? Tenía que haber algo, algo que sirviera como prueba de que el brujo había estado ahí la noche anterior. Su mirada se posó en la mesilla que había al lado de su cama. Y en ella vio, entre sus cosas, una caja con forma de corazón, con un envoltorio negro, una cinta roja y escrito en dorado "Para Alexander"


End file.
